The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) valves recirculate blow-by gas or “waste” gas that is in the crankcase back to the intake manifold. This allows the blow-by gas to combust again with a fresh supply of air and fuel once recirculated to the intake manifold, which generally decreases emissions.
Due to changes in federal regulations, fault detection methods and systems to diagnose malfunctions and leaks will be required for PCV valves. Currently, many PCV valve systems use a controller to prescribe the position of the valve. There are only a few passive valves where a sensor determines the position of the valve.